This invention relates to methods of lining the peripheral wall surface of a tunnel made by a shield type tunnel excavator. More particularly, it relates to a tunnel wall lining method which uses a unique lining form, in particular, during the construction of the lining against the tunnel wall, allowing the lining to be constructed without slowing the excavation speed of the shield type tunnel excavator.
A typical tunnel excavating method employes a shield type excavator. A steel-made cylindrical shield of the excavator is driven into the ground at the tunnel face and a rotary cutter head provided in the front portion of the excavator is rotated to excavate the ground. While excavating the tunnel with such shield type excavator, a lining must be formed against the peripheral wall of the bored tunnel, the lining extending behind the advancing excavator.